Kyou's Adventure
by Miranda Crystal-Bearer
Summary: Kyou has an afternoon out on the town. A rather eventful afternoon, really.


Kyou's Adventure

"Maybe we should look for him," Tohru suggested, frantic.

"It is late," Shigure admitted.

"Maybe he's dead in a gutter," Yuki muttered, hopefully.

"You wish," growled Kyou's voice. He pattered into the living room, clad in what looked like a stained bedsheet. "What the hey are you doing up, Tohru? It's one in the darn morning." He flopped in a chair, for once lacking his usual feline grace.

Tohru blushed brightly at Kyou's unusually foul language. "Why are you wearing a bedsheet?"

"What are you doing coming home at such an hour?" Yuki asked. "You've been missing since after school!"

"Don't tell me you picked up a hooker, Kyou!" Shigure yelped.

Kyou threw the nearest liftable object; in this case, one of Yuki's dictonaries. His aim was off, strangely, and the book only glanced off Shigure's shoulder. "I didn't pick up any darn woman," he snarled. "One picked up me! I'm no darn stray off the streets, darnit!"

"What on earth?" Tohru asked, confused.

Kyou ran a hand through his hair, then brushed it flat with the same hand. "I ran into some darn girl. Pouf! I'm a cat. Well, some darned woman up and pounced on me! One of those do-gooder idiots."

* * *

Kyou yelped as the obviously drunk girl staggered into him. They fell backwards into the alley. With a sharp noise, he transformed into a cat. He scrambled beneath a dumpster, and watched as the girl, giggling, tried to pick herself up. She manged, and staggered on. Kyou sighed, and crawled from beneath the dumpster. He paused by his clothes. He sat and stared at them a moment, supressing the urge to curse. Today was not one of his better days. Without really thinking, he reached around and scratched behind his ear with a hindleg. With a sigh, he leaned down and flipped the string of black-and-white beads over his head. They were too precious to lose.

His feline hearing gave him only a moment's warning before hands closed around him. He bit back a human yelp and struggled. A female voice spoke. "Here, be still!" Despite his wild struggles, Kyou was forcibly restrained by being folded into an embrace. "There you go, kitty. Be still."

Kyou hissed and spat, flexing his claws. This woman was unnaffected by that, however. With a giddy whirl, she bounced two steps into the street. "I caught him, Darien! Can I keep him?" she asked. Her high soprano hurt his ears.

A man laughed. "Sure, Serena. Keep him."

"Yay!" She gave a triumphant bounce, jarring poor Kyou considerably.

"Well, I have to get going if I'm to make that appointment. Come along, Serena, I'll drop you off at your aparment."

"Okay, Darien!" The woman hopped to follow the man. She walked with a skipping gait that was very uncomfortable. Kyou pinned his ears and tried not to concentrate on the fact that he was pressed tightly to a woman's bosom. She needed to stop hopping around, or get a better bra, he distractedly decided. She was jiggling a good deal up top.

He had other worries very soon, for she and the man got into a car. Kyou meowed and howled, to no avail. Still clutched to the woman's chest, he was bundled into the car. They drove for several minutes, before the man stopped and let the woman out. After a very mushy farewell, the woman bounced her way to her apartment. Juggling Kyou, her purse, and her key, she finally managed to get into her apartment. She was greeted by a large black cat. She desposited Kyou upon the floor, and declared that she needed a shower before she left again. She left the room.

Kyou stared for a moment at the female black cat, suddenly aware that this was no ordinary cat. "Here, help me! I gotta get away before she comes back," he whispered, desperately.

The cat considered him, then spoke in excellent Japanese, instead of meowing. "You can get out the bedroom window. But you'll have to hurry."

Kyou stared at the cat. "You just...you just...spoke to me!"

"That's right. So did you. You were trying to escape?"

"Yes! The bedroom window?" Kyou hesitated, then swore as he felt his body tingle. Hurriedly, he shoved the beads from around his neck. With a pop, he changed back into a human. "Darnit. Where's that window?" he asked, slipping on his bracelet before he changed forms again.

Now it was the cat's turn to stare. "Uh, this way," she muttered after a moment. At the hurried feline trot,she led Kyou into the obnoxiously pink bedroom. "You'll need some clothes, you know," she muttered.

Kyou glanced around, then flung back the pink comforter on the bed, scattering stuffed animals. To his relief, the sheets beneath were white. "Perfect." He snatched the topsheet free, and wound it around himself. "Thanks for the help...um, what's your name?"

"Luna," the cat replied. "You're welcome."

"Thanks again, Luna. I'm Kyou." Kyou opened the window and manovered out.

"It's a two-storey drop!" she exclaimed.

"No big deal." Kyou climbed down the side of the building, and headed down the street, free.

* * *

"A bedsheet?" Yuki asked.

Shigure started laughing loudly. With an irritated scowl, Kyou heaved a small book at him. It was one Shigure had been reading lately. However, Kyou's aim was questionable. Instead of surely beaning him, the book sailed within a foot of Shigure's head and nearly clocked Yuki. "Was the only darn thing I had!" Kyou growled. "Got me in trouble, too."

"Why?" Tohru asked, stifling a yawn.

"'Cause I passed a stupid college party, and got dragged in by a crazy kid."

* * *

"No big deal." Kyou climbed down the side of the building, and headed down the street, free. His strange garb brought him more than a few curious looks. However, he had a tough look to him, and he passed unmolested. He soon got his bearings, and headed homeward.

He wandered past an open garden. There was very loud music coming from the garden, and the sound of a great many happy teenagers. Kyou frowned in annoyance, imagining pinning his cat ears flat against his skull. He had taken three strides past the place when someone latched onto his arm. He jumped a foot in the air and whirled. A rather feminine man smiled brightly up at him, and pushed long red bangs from his green gaze. He was clad in a bedsheet, or more properly named, a toga.

"Hey, you here for the toga party? Come on in!" He dragged Kyou into the garden. Despite his wiry looks, the redhead was pretty strong. "Hey, look! I found a straggler!" he exclaimed, pushing into a circle of people, all clad in togas.

"Isn't he a little young, Kurama?" one drawled, taking a deep drag on his cigarette.

"Nah, he's good," the redhead chirped, with what could have been a giggle.

"Man, he's plastered already," a girl commented. She pushed at the smoking boy. "Give me a light, Uremeshi."

"Sure, Kazuru." The darkhaired boy produced another cigarette from the folds of his toga. "Let's go eat!"

"Is that all you think of, Yusuke?" demanded another girl, who looked quite out of place in this crowd. She did not have the certain "ram-you-darn-you," air that the others had. "And I've told you that you need to quit smoking."

"Not all I think about, Keiko!" Yusuke sidled over to the girl, and made a move that Kyou was certain was completely illegal in eighteen countries. Keiko slapped Yusuke with an outraged scream.

"Hey, Uremeshi. Leave Keiko alone and let's go eat," the fifth member of the group suggested. He had hair almost as orange as Kyou's.

"Sure, Kuwabara." Yusuke grinned. "C'mon, Kurama. You can get more punch." Kuwabara and Yusuke headed for the food, striking up a chant of "Toga, toga, toga!" as they went. Apparently they were a bit drunk themselves.

"Yay!" cheered the redhead still clinging to Kyou. "Let's go!" He dragged Kyou away to the tables where the food was set up already.

Kyou gave up struggling, and resigned himself to his fate. Besides, this party didn't look so bad, though the food seemed a bit odd. Who'd ever heard of frog pizza, after all? The girls at the party thought he was hot, and several flirted with him. When the first guy hit on him, he shrugged it off as a drunken mistake. The second one was a bit harder to ignore, but by then Kyou had drunk a cup of punch, and things weren't so bad. When he went to fetch another cup, two guys tried to flirt with him over the pizza. He gave one a black eye for a suggestive comment. However, it seemed more funny than insulting, and the guys laughed it off. A third cup of punch, however, did not keep the last and most unfortunate idiot from his fate. He made the mistake of feeling Kyou up. Kyou knocked him clean out, and decided it was time to head home. Things were getting fuzzy, anyway. It was hard to get rid of the clingy redheaded Kurama, but he managed.

* * *

"And frog pizza tastes darn wierd," Kyou finished. "I think they spiked the punch."

"I think so, you idiot!" Yuki declared, appalled. No wonder Kyou seemed less than graceful and more than irritable. He was drunk.

Shigure thought the whole thing hilarious. He was rolling on the floor, laughing. Kyou had given up on trying to hurt him. The boy had instead chosen to finish his tale, curled up in his chair. Shigure, gasping for breath, finally sat up. He wiped the tears from his eyes with a breathless laugh. "I think you should go to bed, Kyou. I think all of us should," he wheezed.

"Not so loud," Kyou hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. "Tohru's asleep."

Yuki glanced at the girl. "So she is."

Kyou smiled a wide, fanged smile. "She's a darn sweet thing, ain't she?" He stood, wobbling a little, and pattered off. He came back with a blanket and a pillow. Unsteadily, he spread the blanket over her, and eased her head onto the pillow. Despite his state, Kyou's touch was very gentle.

Yuki cut off his protests, and rose to go to his own bed. "Next time, you darn cat, don't get caught by a woman."

Still chuckling, Shigure also headed for bed. "Good night, you three!"

Kyou stood, swaying slightly. He smiled down at the sleeping Tohru. Slowly, he knelt, and brushed a hand over her forehead. Unsteadily, one hand braced on her shouler, he leaned down and brushed a kiss onto her cheek. He sat up, and smiled again. He stood, and uttered a whisper before he went to bed.

"Good night, love."


End file.
